


Take It Off For Me

by jaded_jane



Series: Beautiful Mess [3]
Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e17 Big Time Prom Kings, M/M, Versace on the Floor feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_jane/pseuds/jaded_jane
Summary: James is dressing as his Prom Queen self for Camille's Halloween party only to be held up by Logan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't seen the word count, this is super-short, but also smut-free. Bruno Mars' "Versace on the Floor" kept me thinking things; this is those things. (And please excuse the weird grammar of that last sentence.) Unbeta'd.
> 
> Oh, and this piece belongs to the "Beautiful Mess" world.

James slides his hands over the satin-y, pink-red dress, smoothing out some errant wrinkles around his hips.  His hazel eyes are on the floor, inspecting his footwear options when he hears the door behind him open.

“I can’t believe it still fits.”

The hushed, reverent tone of Logan’s words cause James to tremble, hands stilling. “I can’t believe you kept it,” he playfully retorts. “Although, I don’t–” James falters when he lifts his gaze to meet Logan’s stare in the mirror on the wall in front of them. Logan’s chocolate irises are slowly losing ground to his expanding pupils and he’s biting his bottom lip. 

James takes in the picture Logan makes, leaning against the door frame. His white oxford shirt is open at the collar– bow-tie hanging loose around his neck– but the rest of Logan’s black tuxedo is intact, including the cummerbund. His hair is combed back, a hand running repeatedly through it, and his lips, now freed from teeth, are being laved by a disappearing and reappearing tongue. 

“You’re gorgeous.”

James’ smile slides slowly across his face. “I was just thinking the same thing about you.” He watches Logan straighten up and kick the door shut after stepping into the bedroom. “Need help with your bow-tie again?”

Logan shakes his head, moving behind James. “You know, we’re alone. Kendall and Carlos went to set up the Halloween party at Camille’s and Mama Knight took Katie...somewhere. I think Katie was demanding they visit the mall.”

James shivers again as Logan rains down small, closed-mouth kisses on his bare shoulders leaving little traces of saliva from his lip-licking as he goes. A small moan escapes James when Logan’s mouth attaches itself to James’ neck. “We’re gonna be late to the party,” James manages to get out as he feels Logan steering them towards the bed a few feet away, but seems like miles.

Logan stops marking James long enough to lean up and whisper in James’ ear, “I’ve got a better idea. Let’s kiss ‘til we’re naked.” 

James twists his head to catch Logan’s lips in a searing kiss. “Why stop there?”

*****

“You’re really hot for that dress, huh?”

Logan peers up at James, who’s leaning over him as they cool down. “It’s not only the dress; it’s  _ you _ in the dress. It’s a souvenir of the night we got together.” He surges forward to steal a kiss. “It doesn’t hurt that it shows off your great legs and wonderfully broad shoulders, milady.”

James groans at the name, dropping his head to hide his face in Logan’s neck. “Shut up and king me,” he mutters.

“Again?” 

James can hear the amusement in Logan’s voice and merely nods, rubbing his nose along Logan’s jaw. 

Logan wraps his limbs around James and manages to roll them over on the bed so he’s on top. “As you wish.”


End file.
